


Dirty Talks

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Развлечения по обоюдному согласию в бетанском Шаре (Сфере) Неземных Наслаждений</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talks

Она не особенно надеялась, что ей подберут партнёра по специфическому запросу. Бетанцы, конечно, приветствовали разнообразие сексуальных интересов, но были тошнотворно законопослушны, и ответный звонок из Сферы стал куда большей неожиданностью, чем даже внешность партнёра. Профессия отучила её судить поверхностно, поэтому она протянула ему руку, которую тот немного неловко поцеловал.

— Так сколько именно способов вы знаете?

— Не считал, — ответил партнёр и словно сбросил кожу. У неё по позвоночнику продрал озноб и сладко потянуло внизу живота. — Посчитаем вместе? — предложил он вкрадчиво, усаживая её на диван. — Традиционные и очевидные предлагаю исключить сразу.

— Конечно, — с достоинством согласилась она.

Первую дюжину способов она слушала, раздувая от удовольствия тонкие ноздри.

К сорок первому уже успела раздеться, раздеть партнёра и с энтузиазмом вылизать ему руки и шею. Партнёр хрипел и сглатывал, но, к чести своей, с перечисления не сбился.

На девяносто третьем у неё кончилось терпение, она скользнула вниз, оседлала его и приняла в себя налитой вздыбленный орган. Партнёр вцепился ей в бёдра, но задавать ритм не мешал — и, что привело её в дикий восторг, всё ещё перечислял, перейдя на такую экзотику, что у неё волосы шевелились от сладчайшего ужаса.  
Постельное родео завершилось ко взаимному удовлетворению.

— Восхитительно, — мурлыкнула она, вытягиваясь на подушках. — Целых сто шестьдесят!.. — умолчав о том, что больше половины раньше не знала.

Партнёр согласно булькнул минералкой, успокаивая резь в пересохшем горле.

Через полчаса они покинули номер.

Партнёр, доставивший ей такое несравненное удовольствие, как-то несолидно заспешил к ресторану. Она посмотрела ему вслед с уважением — отличная маскировка, рыхлый низенький колобок, что может быть безобиднее? — и направилась в приемную, выкупать аудиозаписи службы наблюдения. Оргазм и профильный семинар за одно свидание — какая томительная эффективность!

***

— Больше никогда, — твердил Марк, лихорадочно поедая мельбу. Карин сочувственно гладила его по руке. Рядом на столике теснились блюдечки и вазочки с аппетитнейшим содержимым. — Я верю тебе, верю в психотерапию, верю сексопатологам. Но больше никогда, слышишь, никогда не доверю выбор партнёра никому из Чёрной команды. Я три часа перечислял какой-то жуткой амазонке, вроде тех, что обожает мой братец, способы креативного убийства!..


End file.
